


诺亚（Noah） 05

by laokeng



Series: 诺亚（Noah） [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gotham City - Freeform, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laokeng/pseuds/laokeng





	诺亚（Noah） 05

Chapter 5  
杰罗姆带着炸鱼薯条满心欢喜的回来了。没想到一个巨大的“惊喜”的在等着他。  
诺亚安静的躺在床上，安详闭眼的样子就好像教堂壁画中的天使。略带婴儿肥的面庞小巧可爱，就好像刚烤出来的面包，松松软软带着弹性。杰罗姆忍不住亲上去，想尝尝是什么味道。  
“杰罗姆！你在干嘛！”  
杰罗麦的声音瞬间将帘子后面的两个人引了出来。杰罗姆亲吻诺亚的样子瞬间暴露在众目睽睽之下。  
杰罗麦：“你疯了，你真的疯了，虽然你也到了这个年纪，但也不能对一个孩子下手啊，那可是重罪。”  
妇人瞬间吓得花容失色。她的姘头瞬间跑走。谁也不想掺和到侵害（r|a|p|e）未成年的案子中。杰罗姆知道自己又被陷害了，“杰罗麦，不要每次都把你干的坏事推到我身上，他明明好好的。”他试图喊醒诺亚，证明清白。但是诺亚就这么软软的从他怀里落到了地上了，就像几年前他拿到的那个破布娃娃一样。  
妇人紧张起来，如果这里出现死人，自己就混不下了。同样紧张的还有杰罗麦，微微发抖的手插在裤袋里，紧紧抓着内衬，说不出是兴奋还是害怕。唯一不同的只有杰罗姆，他低着头，肩膀一抽一抽的，所有人都以为他在哭，却没想到，仰起头的杰罗姆竟然在笑。笑的异常诡异。  
他跳下床，贴着杰罗麦的脸，“我亲爱的哥哥，你说我疯了，那就再疯点如何？嗯？哈哈哈哈。”  
他抱着诺亚，疯狂地笑起来。深潭般的眼睛折射出绝望的残忍，埋藏了所有的心痛。在自己母亲和哥哥的注视下，他抱着失去意识的诺亚，一步一步笑着走到离马戏团不远的河边。黑色的天幕，伴着乌鸦时不时的叫声，河水表面烟雾缭绕，气氛诡异。杰罗姆在自己的笑声中，缓缓的步入河中。水面倒映出他那张笑的扭曲的脸。  
妇人受不了这诡异的气氛，丢下兄弟两跑了。杰罗麦站在河边，雾气遮住他的神情。杰罗姆将诺亚浸没在水中，看着他被河水吞噬，完全消失。兄弟两，一个在河里，一个河岸突然默契的没有说话，相互注视。  
杰罗姆先打破沉默：“哥哥，你知道今天是我的生日吗？”  
杰罗麦：“知道。”  
“所以，这就是你送我的大礼？总有一天，我要你也付出代价。呵呵，我会不惜一切让你付出代价的。”  
短暂的沉默之后，杰罗麦一个字一个字的说：“拭目以待。”  
被冰冷河水包围的感觉并不好，诺亚醒来就发现自己尴尬的处境。他本能的抓住一切有可能带他浮出的水面的东西，就算是被这个东西打好几下也是值得的。经过一夜的挣扎，天亮了，他终于被带上岸。  
“你还真是顽强，不管我怎么踹都没法把你甩掉你。”  
一个略带沙哑的声音响起，诺亚这才注意到他抓得浮木其实是一个男的小腿。长时间的缺氧，他没有心思答话，只顾得上自己贪婪地品味得来不易的空气。男人将他拉起来，他才发现这个男人并不是很高，精致的西装已经变成了破布衫。男人有点暴脾气，一个人在河岸边絮絮叨叨的咒骂着一些人，走起路来还一瘸一拐的。  
男人骂完了，才回头和诺亚说：“我亲爱的朋友，再见了，我要回哥谭了。”  
“我也是。”诺亚生怕男人回哥谭不带上自己，立刻抢答。  
“那好吧，我叫Oswald Cobblepot，我的小朋友，我允许你叫我企鹅。回家的路还要互相关照了。”男人伸出手，郑重的和诺亚握手。  
“诺亚。”  
“我的小朋友，走吧，接下来的路还很长，不要在这里浪费时间了。”企鹅人立刻抽手，一瘸一拐的走在前面。诺亚紧紧跟在他身后。


End file.
